


So... Good Night

by kurow



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurow/pseuds/kurow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who was Shion trying to fool with that goodnight kiss, anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	So... Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my FF.net account.
> 
> This scene popped into my head suddenly when I was suggesting No.6 to a friend. Really, I just wanted to expand on the goodnight kiss scene.
> 
> The title comes from Acid Black Cherry's song "so...Good night", if you're interested in that sort of thing.
> 
> Ok, it's pretty corny. But that's not always a bad thing, right?

Shion would by lying if he said he felt anything less than terrible.

Safu. The Correctional Facility.

The Hunt.

It was too much to try to wrap his head around. They had just come back from meeting with Inukashi and Rikiga, back to that underground room, but not even the familiar sight of all the books or the concerned peeping of the mice could do anything about the heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"You're not going to try to run off by yourself again, are you?" Nezumi's tone was mocking, but Shion could detect the slightest hint of seriousness to the question.

He hesitated. He had never wanted to get everyone involved, to put everyone in danger… "Of course not."

Nezumi took a few steps closer, stretching his arms casually, though his expression was grave. "You know, I've been thinking about that stunt you tried to pull last night—"

_Here it comes_.

Shion tried to ready himself for whatever Nezumi might be intending. A lecture? Yelling? Would he get punched again? He was prepared for any of that. What he wasn't prepared for, was the feeling of Nezumi's graceful hand gently cupping his face, of Nezumi's lips softly pressing against his own.

He gasped, his eyes opened wide and his muscles tensed, but soon the tension was replaced by a soothing feeling of warmth spreading through his entire body. His eyelids fluttered closed and he considered pulling closer, to completely lose track of himself in the arms of this person who had changed his life so profoundly, this person who he cared for so deeply, and to stay there forever…

But before he could do anything, it was over. Much too soon.

Nezumi took a step back. "That," he declared with harsh authority, narrowing his cold grey eyes, " _that_  was a goodnight kiss."

For a lingering moment he glared at Shion as if challenging him, before throwing himself onto the bed with his face towards the wall, sighing exasperatedly and throwing the blanket over his head.

The feelings of dread and guilt that weighed upon Shion had subsided somewhat, and in their place he felt a fresh determination building. He smiled. "Thank you."

The reply was nearly inaudible, muffled by the covers, "Go to sleep already."

Somehow, everything would turn out ok. If he had Nezumi, he had hope.


End file.
